


Phone Calls from Minneapolis

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Character Study, Family, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Minor Character Focus - Freeform, Mr. Hooper lives, Phone Calls & Telephones, References To Magic, many characters mentioned - Freeform, snippits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Bob's younger brother, Minneapolis, calls a lot from his adventures. Here are some of the times he has called.





	Phone Calls from Minneapolis

Ever since Minneapolis had spent a week with his brother’s family, the longest he could stand to stay in one place, he had started calling more and more often. Always with a question. Bob’s partners and friends had a wealth of knowledge in a variety of subjects, and Minneapolis found their expertise very useful.

“Bob? Could you get Linda to give me some help on this puzzle to cross the bridge I’m on?”

“Hi Bob. Listen, is Gordon around? I need someone with a science background to tell me how many helium balloons I’ll need to float The Stone of Sleep off its pedestal.”

“Uncle Wally didn’t answer his phone. When you see him can you tell him I need some help troubleshooting my bag? I think the holding charm is wearing out, it’s getting pretty heavy.”

“Let me assure you first that I am fine, this is just for future reference, but can you ask Susan how to splint a leg?”

“Could you please ask Mr. Hooper for tips on being in charge of a group?”

“I accidentally made a documentary about The Lost City of Peanut Butter and I need to talk to David about making sure everything looks good and legal.”

“Please ask Mr. Macintosh for advice on identifying fruits in the Borneo jungle.”

“I need to build a cart, I thought maybe Luis would have some good advice.”

“Don’t ask why, just ask Willy how to cook a lot of hot dogs quickly.”

“I promised the hosts at the place I’m staying that I’d help them fix their toaster. Could you hand the phone to Maria please?”

“How much does Olivia know about identifying faked photographs?”

“Would you please ask Gina what kind of food would be most likely to make a monkey give me a key back?”

Bob never minded when his brother called to talk to someone else. He liked hearing from him and he liked that his friends were able to help. But he liked it best when Minneapolis had a question specifically for him.

“Bob?” Minneapolis’ voice was soft. For once he didn’t sound like he was out in the middle of who knows where just trying to make himself heard. It sounded as though he had called to talk.

“It’s been a really long day. Would you do me a favor? Sing that song you always sang when we were kids.”

And Bob sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters A and C and by the number 13.
> 
> I love Bob and his brother’s interactions, and Arytra and I discussed Minneapolis calling to ask for advice, so I wrote a bit of fluff about it.
> 
> The lost city of Peanut Butter part came word for word from Arytra. There was no way I could improve on that perfection.
> 
> The bit about the bridge puzzle also came from Arytra.
> 
> I’m laughing about “The Stone of Sleep” because I decided that if you touch it you end up taking a three hour nap, which is NOT helpful for getting it to a museum. So Minneapolis has some sort of plan to use balloons to lift it so he can put a bag over it without touching it. I guess gloves won’t work?
> 
> This ended up being really cute.


End file.
